Motel Room from Heck
by Lady FoxFire
Summary: This is a series of ficlet in which the Winchester brother stay in some of the most disturbing motel rooms I can image.
1. Room 9

**Title:** Room #9  
**Author:** Lady FoxFire  
**Pairing(s):** None  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Category(s):** Humor  
**Summary:** - This is a series of ficlet in which the Winchester brother stay in some of the most disturbing motel rooms I can image.  
**Disclaimer:** If I owned the series you better believe something like this would show up in an episode.

Sam strolled across the parking light as the lots lights started to flicker on: his destination a 1967 black Chevrolet Impala.

"Number 9," Sam stated with an eat-shit grin as he spun the key around his finger. "It was the last room left seems as there is something going on in town and everything booked up," as he walked towards his brother.

Dean pushed himself off from were he leaned against his black beauty half asleep from the long drive as he waited for Sam to hopefully find them a room. "I hear a 'but' in there."

"It's a single," Sam said a grimace, "however it does have a queen size bed."

Dean shrugged his shoulders as he open the back door and grabbed his bag. "It's not like we've never shared a bed before," he said dismissing Sam's concern in favor of sleep.

"Yeah but you hog the covers," Sam says as he grabs his bag and laptop from the back of the car.

"And you keep putting you cold feet on me," Dean countered half heartily.

Leading the way towards the stairs that led to the second floor and their room, Sam said over his shoulder "Well you talk in you sleep."

"You kick."

"You snore."

Dean stopped dead in his tracks; the weariness momentary vanished by outrage. "I do not!"

"Do to," Sam sung out as he looked over his shoulder at Dean, an evil shit grin on his face.

"At least I don't' suck my thumb," Dean commented as he pushed his way past Sam and onto the second floor.

Sam stopped dead in his track at the top of the stairs. "I do not!"

"Do," Dean said simply, a tired grin on his face as he grabbed the key out of Sam's hand, walked door to number 9 and unlocked the motel room door.

"I do not suck my thumb," Sam said as he followed Dean into the room; kicking the door shut.

"Would I lie about something like that?" Dean said, dropping his bag at the foot of the bed and allowing himself to fall backwards onto the bed, his arms spread outwards as to claim the bed as his.

"Yes! Yes you would," Sam grind his teeth together as he set his bag and laptop on the small desk that was in the room; immediately he started to boot up the laptop.

"Dean? I said you would," Sam said after a few minutes without Dean responding. "Dean?" Turing around half expected to find his brother dead to the world however he found Dean in the same position he was in before but staring up at the ceiling in interest.

Sam stared at Dean in confusion for a few heartbeats worth of time before allowing his eyes to follow his brother's gaze.

"Is that…" Sam's voice trailed off; his eyes widen slightly as he realized what they were staring at. Sam took a step closer to the bed so he could look fully upon the ceiling.

"Yup," Dean replied in a drawn of tone of voice, cocking his head to the side Dean continued to look at the ceiling.

"I always thought they were a product of the movies," Sam stated with a slight trace of awe.

"I guess they're not."

"Yeah. You got to wonder about what type of person who want that…"

"I don't want it," Dean replied with firm conviction.

Sam raised an eyebrow. "I would have figure this would be you type of thing," he said with a wave to the ceiling.

"Nope," Dean replied after a moment of thought. "What about you? Does it get you blood flowing?"

Sam continued to look up at the ceiling, his eyes got a distance look to them. "Maybe but it might be interesting to try."

Dean raised up on his elbows and looked at his brother. "Who are you and what have you down with my brother?" Dean said in a half-serious half teasing way.

Sam rolled his eyes as he looked down on Dean. "Please don't tell me you've never… you know?"

Dean rolled of the bed and onto his feet. "I'm a guy. Of courses I've thinking about it. And yeah I've wonder what it would be like to have sex under a mirrored ceiling." Dean said with a wave of this hand towards the bed and the ceiling, "but then I remember two things and that kills that idea before it gets too far. And do you know what those things are, Sammy?"

"It's Sam," Sam says automatically, "and no I don't."

Dean held up one finger. "Bloody Mary," Dean said his eyes locked on his baby brother's face the whole time.

Without meaning to Sam glanced up at the mirrored ceiling, cursing himself for doing so.

"And the second reason?" Sam asked as he glanced over to Dean who was sorting through his bag.

A knowing smirk appeared on Dean's face. "Have you though what it's going to be like to try to sleep under it?" and with that Dean grabbed his toiletry, walked into the bathroom and shut the door.

Sam glared at the bathroom door; his brow furrowed as he tried to figure out the riddle Dean had left him with.

As if the Fates had decided to answer Sam's unasked question, a semi truck thundered on down the highway in front of the motel. The light from the semi's headlight finding it's way around the curtains, to bounce off the mirror and scatter light around the room.

Sam's shoulder slumped in defeat, his head bowed. "Fuck."


	2. Room 69

Title: Room #69

Author: Lady FoxFire

Pairing(s): None

Rating: PG-13

Category(s): Humor

Waning: Implied Sexual Activities

Summary: This is a series of ficlet in which the Winchester brother stay in some of the most disturbing motel rooms I can image.

Author Notes: Something very similar happen to me once while staying at a hotel. 

Disclaimer: If I owned the series you better believe something like this would show up in an episode.

* * *

Moans, groans and squeaks of bedsprings filled the small hotel room.

"Dean?" Sam called out his voice muffled by the pillow over his head.

"Yeah Sammy?" Dean answered from were he lay in his bed. His arms resting behind his head as he listened to the couple in the next room.

"**HARDER!**"

"What time is it?" Sam asked as he pulled his head out from underneath the pillow.

Dean rolled over slightly so he can look at the cheap digital motel room clock. "3:15" he replied.

Hugging his pillow towards him, Sam let out a wearily groan.

"Got to admit," Dean said with a trace of envy, " the guy got stamina."

A banging noise started to fill the room as the headboard nest door started to slam over and over again into the wall.

"**YES! OH GOD YES!**"

Sam sighs. "Poor girl is going to walk funny tomorrow."

Dean chuckled softly, "Yeah but she's gonna have one heck of a smile."

Suddenly the woman next door let out a moan of ecstasy followed short after by a half groan half howl from the man.

Silence quickly settled in the small motel room.

The brother turned and looked at each other then towards the wall they shared with the next door room.

"Are they done?"

"I think so."

The brothers grinned at each other before settling down in their beds; their blankets pulled up around thier necks.

The Sandman quickly visited Sam and Dean and just before they were overcome with sleep

SQUEAK!

As one Sam's and Dean's eyes snapped open in horror.

"No," Dean whispered in dread.

"No. No. No," Sam cried as he once again hid his head under his pillow as the moans and groans once again filled the room.


	3. Room 13

Title: Room #13

Author: Lady FoxFire

Pairing(s): None

Rating: PG

Series: Motel Room from Hell

Category(s): Supernatural

Summary: When the brothers get a nice room for a cheap price they're left asking what's wrong with it and this time even they might be surprised by the answer.

* * *

The inky blackness of the woods surrounding the hotel Sam had found, seem to absorb the fading light as the skies released another barrage of heavy rain.

The rain was drumming on the roof of the parked car, while Dean sat inside listening to the AC/DC song that was being blasted out the car speakers, his fingers drumming the beat of the song against the steering wheel while he waited for his brother's return.

As the taped wound down to the end of one side and switched over to the other, a hunched figured darted through the light of the headlights. Without a thought, Dean's hand fell to his side, his trusted knife appeared in his hand.

The figure wrenched open the passenger side door and dropped into the seat, slamming the door behind him. "Fuck it's wet out there," the figure exclaimed as he brushed the rain from his shaggy hair.

The knife in Dean's hand vanished as easily as it appeared, "So did you have any luck, Sam," Dean said as he turned up the heat directing it towards his baby brother.

Sam held up a keycard. "A newly renovated cabin with 2 separate bedrooms, each of them with a queen size bed, a kitchen and bathroom with hot tub," Sam stated with an 'eat shit' grin.

"Damn!" Dean said in awe as he stared at the keycard in his little brother's hand. "How much did that cost us," he finally asked when he realized how much a place like that would cost them per night.

"40," Sam replied smugly.

Dean's eyes narrowed at the price. "Why so cheap?" Dean asked, staring at the keycard as if it had suddenly turned into a poisonous snake in Sam's hand.

Sam shrugged his shoulders. "The owner said it was the out of season price plus it's a bit out of the way compared to the other cabins he had. He also mentioned that his wife won't let him use it as a honeymooners suite."

Dean shot his brother a dirty look as he put the car into reverse. "With our luck it's probably haunted."

"If it is then we'll deal with it," Sam said dismissing Dean's concern. "It has a hot tub Dean! A working hot tub."

"Fine but if this place is haunted I'm kicking your ass," Dean snarled.

* * *

Sam's face broke out into a grin. "The owner said we need to follow the road on the left for about two miles. He said that the cabin is the only thing on the road."

"Fine," Dean growled as he turned his beloved car onto the road Sam had pointed out.

The drive over the rain-slicked road through the woods seemed to take no time at all even with Dean being extra cautious.

"It won't be haunted," Sam grumbled softy as he stared out into the darkness beyond the car's headlights. "It's just a cabin out in the woods. A cabin with a hot tub."

Dean glanced over at his brother as the cabin came into view. "You really have a hard on for this hot tub don't you."

Sam turned and looked at in older brother in disgust as the car slowed to a stop.

Before them was a simple rough hewn log cabin similar to the ones the Winchester has seen all across the United States. On the porch of the cabin was a swing, which swung slightly on its chains in the breeze.

"It looks nice," Sam said as they sat in the car staring at the cabin.

"Ah," Dean replied in a non-committal tone. "But if I start hearing banjo music, you better get your ass moving because I won't wait for you."

Sam rolled his eyes. "It's your fault. Dad warned you to stay away from the preacher's daughter."

"All I did was ask her out," Dean grumbled. "Besides she was smoking hot."

"Yeah and dad spent 2 hours picking buckshot out of your ass," Sam replied fondly.

Dean turned and looked at his brother. "Bitch."

"Jerk," Sam replied automatically.

The brother sat silently in the Impala as the rain beat softly against the roof as they stared warily at the cabin.

"Rain's starting to pick up," Sam announced as the beating on the roof started to increase in tempo.

With a weary sigh Dean opened his door and climbed out of his beloved Impala while Sam followed him out from the other side.

Popping the trunk of the car Dean grabbed his bag and then with a glance at the darkened cabin, Dean once again reached into the trunk and grabbed his sawed off shotgun with some shotgun cartridges filled with rock salt

"Dean," Sam drew out his brother's name as he grabbed his bag. "Put the gun back. The cabin is not haunted."

"And how do you know it's not haunted," Dean demanded as he loaded the shotgun.

Sam sighed wearily. "Because places like this would advertise that they have haunted rooms," he replied. "And then charge guests a higher rate to sleep there."

"Unless the ghost is hostile, in which case they would deny everything," Dean countered.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Fine. Whatever. What I do know is that the rain is starting to come down harder. I'm cold and tired and in that cabin has two queen size beds, one of which has my name on it and a hot tub. Which I call first." And with that Sam stormed past his brother.

Dean grumbled under this breath and he followed his baby brother to the cabin.

* * *

The sky finally let loose with another deluge just as Dean reached the porch and saw that Sam had already swiped the keycard.

"Let me go in first," Dean order as Sam opened the door.

"It's just a cabin," Sam snarled as he stepped into the building. "There's nothing to worry about."

"If I remember right the last time you said that you need up get stitches in your behind from that German shepherd and dad lectured me for a half hour on watching you," Dean replied.

"I still say it's your fault," Sam said as he felt around for the light switch. "I had used that shortcut plenty of time and Champ never once…. " Sam trailed off as he took in the scene before him. "Oh shit."

Pushing his brother out of the way Dean brought up the shotgun in defense of Sam. "Damn," Dean whispered in shock as they looked around the room.

"I've never…" Sam mumbled.

Dean nodded his head as he lowered the gun. "Someone **really** overdid the animal décor."

On every wall and in ever corner was some type of mounted animal. A huge small mouth Bass hung next to a mounted deer head, which was next to a full size black bear, which was next to a fox that was about to pounce on a rabbit. Some type of bird hung over the doorway of what undoubtedly was one of the bedrooms and then the cycle of fish, birds and animals began again.

Dropping his bag on the floor Dean walked over to one of the doors the shotgun leading the way. Carefully turning doorknob, he allowed the door to swing open. "Bedroom," he announced from the doorway. "Same décor."

Taking a deep breath Sam opened a door. "Found the hot tub," he said.

"Wild kingdom?" Dean asked as he opened the door to the second bedroom with the same care as before.

"Under the sea," Sam replied as he pulled the door shut.

"40 dollars a night," Dean said as he shouldered the shotgun and walked over to where he had dropped his bag.

"Yeah," Sam replied as he glanced around at the mounted animals that seem to stare back at him with vacant eyes.

"Explains why the wife won't let him use it for honeymooners," Dean stated. "Unless they have a real kink I don't know of many people who would do it while Bambi's watching."

Sam sighed, shoving his hands into his pants pockets; his head bowed so that his hair hides his face. "I sure I can find another place for us to stay."

"It's pouring outside," Dean said with a shrug of his shoulders as he walked past Sam, into the first bedroom. "Besides this place as a hot tub."

Sam stared at his brother's back before shaking his head. Turning back to where he had dropped his bag, Sam froze in place. "Dean," he called out in a mix of confusion and concern.

"What?"

"What happened to the rabbit?" Sam called out.

"What rabbit?" Dean asked as he came out of his room.

Sam pointed to a fox that appeared to be ready to pounce on an empty spot. "The one that was there. It was there when we came in."

The brothers looked at each other. "Damn."

* * *

Post Author Notes: Before anyone ask me to continue this story, the answer is no. The Motel Room from Hell series is about the rooms the brothers end up renting, not what demon, monster or ghost they find. So if anyone want to continue this idea they can with my blessing; I only ask they tell me where it's posted.


End file.
